Ibu
by yiyituwi
Summary: Ini adalah kisah Harry bersama Narcissa Malfoy sang ibu angkat serta kakak angkatnya yang dulu merupakan musuh besarnya Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**IBU**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Para Tokoh yang ada di sini adalah milik Our Queen Jk. Rowling. Fanfic ini kutulis hanya sebagai bukti kecintaan serta kerinduanku pada para tokoh Harry Potter.<strong>

**Rated: T -Indonesia– Family – Harry Potter & Narcissa Malfoy**

* * *

><p>Perang memang membawa banyak dampak, baik dampak negatif seperti meninggalnya orang-orang terkasih atau dampak positif seperti musnahnya status darah.<p>

Tapi bagi pahlawan perang kita Harry Potter selain membawa awan duka, perang juga menambah sinar matahari dalam kehidupannya. Harry yang telah lama yatim piatu itu kini mendapatkan sebuah keluarga baru, keluarga Malfoy kini menjadi keluarganya.

Ya, walau itu hanya Narcissa & Draco Malfoy saja. Sejak ketiganya saling menolong & saling melindungi satu sama lain hubungan diantara ketiganya pun ikut membaik.

Sedangkan hubungannya dengan Lucius Malfoy walau tidak sebaik tidak sebaik hubungannya dengan Narcissa & Draco, tapi aura permusuhan diantara mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

-o0o-

Siang itu terdengar suara ketukan dari salah satu jendela kamar anak laki-laki di asrama Gryffindor.

Seorang anak laki-laki berkulit hitam yang berada dekat dengan jendela pun membukanya.

Kemudian masuklah seekor burung hantu berwarna cokelat bernama Eagle.

Burung hantu itu pun segera terbang meluncur menuju salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di sebelah kanan, lalu dijatuhkannya surat berlambang keluarga Malfoy itu pada sesosok anak laki-laki yang ada di atas tempat tidur.

Harry nama anak laki-laki itu pun segera mengambil & membacasurattersebut.

_Dear Harry_

_Bagaimana kabarmu , Son? Mum harap Kau baik-baik saja. Mum & Lucius juga baik-baik saja di Manor. Kreacher juga banyak membantu kami. Terimakasih telah meminjamkan Kreacher pada kami, Son._

_Ada satu hal yang ingin Mum minta darimu, sayang. Tolong Kau lihat Kakakmu, sejak liburan natal Mum lihat Kakakmu, Draco selalu termenung entah hal apa yang mengganggu pikiran serta hatinya. Setiap Mum tanyakan dia hanya mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi mum khawatir Kakakmu mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak baik di asrama._

_Sampaikan salam Mum pada Ginny, Ron, serta Hermione katakan pada mereka Mum tunggu kehadirannya pada liburan yang akan datang._

_Ibumu_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Usai membaca surat itu Harry pun segera mengambil selembar perkamen dan membalas surat Narcissa.

_Hai Mum..._

_Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Soal Draco, Mum tenang saja. Nanti akan Aku cari tau. Tapi mum, menurutku ada kemungkinan masalah yang sedang Draco hadapi saat ini hanyalah masalah percintaan._

_Anakmu_

_Harry Potter_

Setelah membaca ulang surat yang ia tulis, Harry pun segera menyerahkan surat itu pada Eagle, sang burung hantu milik keluarga Malfoy.

-o0o-

Malam itu tampak seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata bundar berjalan menuju meja segerombolan anak-anak berdasi hijau perak. Tak lama terlihat ia duduk disamping seorang anak berambut platina.

"Tadi siang Mum mengirimkan surat padaku," ujarnya sambil mengisi piringnya dengan sepotong ayam dan kentang tumbuk.

" Apa yang Mum katakan ? " Tanya bocah berambut platina itu.

"Mum, mengatakan bahwa Kau selalu terlihat termenung selama liburan Draco ? Kau tidak di _bully _kan?"

"Aku Sang Draco Malfoy, pewaris tunggal tahta kerajaan Malfoy serta saudara angkat 'Sang Terpilih', siapa yang bisa mem_bully_ Aku Harry ?" Ujar Draco Malfoy dengan sombongnya.

" A... ya. Aku lupa tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa membuat seorang Draco Malfoy termenung."

"Kecuali satu orang. Bagaimana ? Apakah Kau telah berhasil menaklukkan si bungsu Greengrass itu ? " Sambungnya sambil berbisik

Tiba-tiba aura sombong yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah Draco Malfoy pun hilang berganti dengan aura muram dalam sekejap.

"Ah... sudah Kuduga, bahwa Kau sedang jatuh cinta dan percintaanmu kali ini tidak lancar."

Usai Harry Potter berbicara kembali tampak burung hantu berwarna cokelat terbang menuju tempat kedua bocah laki-laki itu duduk.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Mum, Harry Potter ?" Tanya Draco dengan geram seusai membacasuratyang ditulis oleh Ibunya itu.

"Eeeengggg... Draco... sesungguhnya Aku hanya mengatakan pada Mum bahwa Kau sedang mengalami masalah percintaan, " ujar Harry hati-hati

"Ya, dan karena Kau Mum penasaran," ujar Draco sambil menyerahkan sepucuksuratyang tadi dibacanya pada Harry.

_Dear anakku Draco Malfoy._

_Mum khawatir dengan keadaanmu, Son. Kau selalu terlihat termenung selama liburan natal kemarin. Oleh karena itu Mum menulis surat pada saudaramu, Harry untuk menanyakan keadaanmu. Mum takut kau dibully tapi Harry mengatakan pada Mum bahwa kau sebenarnya sedang jatuh cinta. Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu Son ? apakah Mum mengenalnya ? Mum & Dad tidak keberatan jika kau jatuh cinta pada gadis kelahiran muggle seperti Hermione, tapi semoga itu bukan Hermione karena ia adalah milik Ron dan semoga itu juga bukan Ginny dia milik adikmu, Son._

_Siapa pun orangnya, liburan yang akan datang bawalah dia ke Manor. Mum sangat ingin berkenalan dengan gadis hebat itu. Sampaikan juaga salam Mum buat adikmu._

_Ibumu _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"Ingat Brother, kau jangan mengambil Ginny & Hermione karena itu adalah milikku & Ron. hehe," goda Harry pada Draco yang hanya di sambut dengan cemberut oleh pria pirang itu.

***TBC***

* * *

><p>Fanfic ini tadinya aku buat untuk kado hari ibu untuk Narcissa Malfoy tapi di karenakan terkena penyakit mentok ide alhasil baru sekarang deh aku terbitin Fanfic ini (dan itu juga masih blom selesai).<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Para Tokoh yang ada di sini adalah milik Our Queen Jk. Rowling. Fanfic ini kutulis hanya sebagai bukti kecintaan serta kerinduanku pada para tokoh Harry Potter.**

**Rated: T - – Family – Harry Potter & Narcissa Malfoy**

* * *

><p>Pada pertandingan Quidditch antara asrama Gryffindor melawan Ravenclaw kali ini dikarenakan perhatiannya teralih ke permainan Ginny, Harry tidak melihat ada sebuah Bludger yang terbang mendekat ke arahnya dan itu membuatnya jatuh dari firebolt kesayangannya.<p>

Kabar bahwa Harry jatuh dari sapunya itu pun segera tersebar dengan cepatnya, bahkan berita itu sampai juga ke telinga Narcissa Malfoy. Wanita cantik itu pun buru-buru menuju ke Hospital Wings setelah mendengar berita tentang salah satu anak kesayangannya itu.

-o0o-

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku ? Apakah dia baik-baik saja ? Tidak ada cedera yang seriuskan?" Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang wanita, dia berjalan menuju sebuah tempat tidur yang di atasnya tergolek lemah seorang bocah laki-laki berambut acak-acakan. Tangan dan kaki si bocah terlihat terbalut perban.

"Nyonya, dia tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit patah di tangannya dan kakinya, dua minggu lagi dia akan sembuh." Ujar Madam Pomfrey berusaha menenangkan Sang Nyonya besar itu sambil mengantarkannya ke tempat tidur Sang anak.

"Ayolah Mum. Harry tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu secemas itu Mom," terdengar suara seorang bocah pirang dari samping tempat tidur ketika kedua wanita itu sampai di tempat tidur pasien dan Madam Pomfrey pun segera meninggalkan Sang Nyonya besar bersama kedua anak laki-lakinya.

"Tapi Draco, adikmu itu..." Belum usai wanita itu berkata-kata tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari atas tempat tidur.

"Mum, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagian inikan resikonya bermain Quidditch, iyakanDraco." ujar Harry si bocah berambut acak-acakan itu.

"Oh Merlin, inilah yang membuatku sangat membenci olah raga ini, penuh luka di mana-mana. Memiliki seorang anak yang bermain Quidditch saja sudah membuat jantungku mau copot, dan sekarang kedua anak laki-lakiku sama-sama memiliki hobby yang sama. Sepertinya sebentar lagi jantungku akan benar-benar copot." Omel Narcissa panjang lebar

"Selamat siang Madam Malfoy." Terdengar suara jernih milik seorang gadis dari belakang tubuh wanita cantik itu

"Oh Ginny, selamat siang. Tolong kau beritahu kekasihmu ini untuk tidak..." Ucapannya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika dilihatnya gadis yang berada di belakangnya masih menggunakan seragam tim Quidditch Gryffindor.

"Oh Merlin, Apakah belum cukup kau berikan aku dua orang anak yang rela menyerahkan nyawanya demi permainan bodoh ini ? Kenapa_ calon menantu_ku juga ? Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan mati sebentar lagi. " Narcissa masih terus mengomel tanpa menyadari muka Harry dan Ginny telah berubah menjadi merah padam mendengar kata "_calon menantu_" yang ia ucapkan.

"Mum, please tenanglah. kami tidak akan kenapa-kenapa," ujar Draco berusaha menenangkan Ibunya itu.

"Itu benar Mum, kau tak perlu khawatir begitu. " Ujar Harry ikut menenangkan.

"Tetapi Mum, kau tenang saja. Karena gadis yang dicintai Draco tidak menyukai olahraga ini kok." Sambung Harry jail, dan sudah bisa dipastikan warna merah yang tadi berada di wajah Harry & Ginny beralih ke wajah pucat Draco.

"Benarkah itu Draco ? Siapa dia ? Mumpung Mum sedang berada di sini, perkenalkan Mum padanya." Seperti harapan Harry, perhatian Narcissa pun segera beralih.

Mendengar perkataan ibunya itu Draco pun segera diserang penyakit panik. Diarahkannya sebuah tatapan kematian pada adiknya yang berada di atas tempat tidur, dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah tatapan polos dari Sang adik.

"Beruntung kau adalah adikku, Harry Potter. Kalau tidak sudah ku cekek kau dari kemarin." Ujar Draco geram

"Apa yang kau katakan itu, Draco ? Mum, tidak ingin lagi mendengar kau mengancam adikmu seperti tadi."

"Demi celana Merlin, Mum, sebenarnya siapa sih anak kandungmu ?" tanya Draco pura-pura kesal

Harry & Ginny hanya tertawa melihat keadaan itu.

-o0o-

Malam pun telah ralut. Namun Sang Madam Malfoy itu masih saja berada di Hospital Wings menemani anak angkatnya.

Madam Pomfrey, penyembuh Hospital Wings pun tak berhasil membuat Nyonya besar itu kembali ke Manornya.

"Mum, aku mohon kembalilah ke Manor. Lucius pasti membutuhkanmu di sana." pinta Harry pada ibu angkatnya itu, tak tega rasa ia melihat Narcissa yang biasa tidur di ranjang nan empuk harus tidur di sofa yang disihirnya dari udara kosong.

"Tidak, Son. Mum akan menemanimu disini."

"Mum, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Lagi pula kalo aku membutuhkan sesuatu aku akan memintanya pada Kreacher, so Mum gak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi Son, bagaimana kalo ada yang ingin mencelakaimu ?"

"Mum, tak ada yang ingin mencelakaiku saat ini. Kecuali, apabila Mum tidak segera kembali ke Manor mungkin Lucius akan mencelakaiku karena aku telah merebut perhatian Istri tercintanya."

Untung saja Sang Pangeran Malfoy telah kembali ke asrama ketika Harry mengatakannya.

"Baik Mum akan kembali ke Manor, tapi besok pagi Mum akan kembali ke sini. " ujar Narcissa mengalah, dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan anak angkatnya itu. Suaminya pasti sedang menunggunya di Manor.

"Aku akan menantikannya." Ujar Harry penuh semangat

"Kreacher" tak beberapa lama terdengar suara memekakkan telinga yang menandakan sang peri rumah itu telah tiba

"Madam Cissy, Master Harry" hormat peri rumah itu.

"Kreacher, aku pinta kau untuk menjaga Harry disini. Berikan apa saja yang iya butuhkan. " Perintah Narcissa

"Baik Madam. Kreacher akan menjaga Master Harry."

"Bagus kalo begitu, Mum pulang dulu Son." Dikecupnya kening Harry dan tak lama ia pun pergi dari Hospital Wings

Begitu ibunya pergi Harry pun segera memerintahkan Kreacher untuk kembali keGrimmauld Place dan tidur.

-o0o-

Berkat perawatan Narcissa tak sampai dua minggu, Harry sudah bisa meninggalkan tempat tidurnya di Hospital Wings.

" Son, Mum mohon ini terakhir kalinya kau terluka karena permainan bodoh itu. Kalau sekali lagi Mum dengar kau terluka karenanya, Mum akan meminta pada Prof. Mcgonagall untuk mencabut izin bermainmu. Kau mengerti ?"

"Ya, Mum. Aku mengerti, ini terakhir kalinya aku cedera. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi."

"Ok. Mum pulang dulu." Lalu diciumnya kening Draco & Harry secara bergantian.

"Oh Merlin, bagaimana caranya aku bisa tidak cedera ketika bermain Quidditch ? Dan kau lagi Draco, kenapa kau tadi tidak membelaku ? Padahal kau tau permintaan Mum itu sangat mustahil untuk dilaksanakan.

"Maafkan aku brother tapi bukankah kau tau bagaimana Mum, kalau sudah seperti itu tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikannya." Ujar Draco

Mendengar jawaban kakak angkatnya itu, Harry hanya bisa menggaruk-garukkan mungkin seperti inilah rasanya dikhawatirkan oleh seorang ibu.

***TBC***

* * *

><p>gimana ? tambah aneh ? ato tambah gak jelas ? klo tambah aneh harap maklum yach masih belajar bikin multichapter. Biar gak aneh lagi Review dungs...<p>

and thanks buat

dmhp drarry lover ~semoga aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu

irlie ~waduh jgn diancam dong... aku kadang suka beku ide nih ;)

Rama Diggory Malfoy ~thanks atas ucapan semangatnya dek, insya Allah akan terus diupdate


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Para Tokoh yang ada di sini adalah milik Our Queen Jk. Rowling. Fanfic ini kutulis hanya sebagai bukti kecintaan serta kerinduanku pada para tokoh Harry Potter.**

**Rated: T - – Family – Harry Potter & Narcissa Malfoy**

* * *

><p>Sang pahlawan perang kita Harry Potter sedang dilanda kebingungan yang sangat dahsyat.<p>

Ia sedang bingung hadiah ulang tahun apakah yang akan ia berikan untuk sang ibu angkatnya. Sedangkan ulang tahun Narcissa tinggal seminggu lagi.

Selama ini Harry tidak pernah memberikan sebuah kado ulang tahun untuk ibu manapun tidak pada Lily tidak pula pada Molly juga pada Mrs Grenger.

"Oh Melin, kado apa yang harus aku berikan ? " Keluhnya pagi itu di meja makan gryffindor ketika sarapan.

Tanpa Harry sadari, Ginny Weasley yang duduk di sebelahnya sudah terlihat merona merah.

Iya, sang gadis mengira kekasihnya sedang sibuk memikirkan kado valentine yang cocok untuknya.

"Harry, buat apa kau bingung. Kado apa pun yang kau berikan, Ginny pasti akan suka. Betul tidak Gin ?" Celetuk Hermione yang duduk tepat berada di depan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Eh ? Kado buat Ginny ? Setahuku yang berulangtahun di bulan ini adalah Mum, Mione, bukan Ginny. " Jawab Harry penuh dengan keheranan

"Oh, kukira kau sedang memikirkan kado untuk Ginny," ujar Hermione salah tingkah.

Harry hanya memandang kedua gadis itu dengan penuh keheranan "Apakah ada hari special dibulan ini selain ultah Mum, Gin ?"

"E... kurasa tidak ada Harry," jawab Ginny lirih rona merah dan sinar penuh pengharapannya yang tadi menghias wajah cantiknya sirna dalam sekejap.

Hermione yang melihat itu hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan penuh penyesalan dan pengertian. Hermione seolah sedang berujar maafkan aku dan bersabarlah.

Tanpa Ginny dan Hermione sadari Harry masih berusaha untuk mengingat hari special apa yang telah ia lupakan.

Namun ia tak berani menanyakan hal itu pada Ron, Harry sadar Ron sang kakak yang over protectif itu akan marah padanya jika ia ketahuan melupakan hari special adiknya itu walaupun Harry adalah sahabatnya.

Alhasil Harry pun berencana menanyakannya pada Draco, mana tau kakaknya itu tau hari special apa yang telah ia lupakan.

-o0o-

Siang itu usai kelas ramalan Harry pun bergabung dengan Draco, Blaise & Theo di meja Slytherin

"Oh... tumben sekali adikku ini meninggalkan sang kekasih untuk makan siang bersama kakaknya," sindir Draco ketika dilihatnya sang adik berjalan mendekatinya, yang dijawab hanya dengan sebuah senyum tipis oleh Harry.

"Draco, apakah kau telah menemukan kado untuk Mum ? " Tanya Harry setelah lama diam

"Hahaha... Draco, jangankan kado untuk ibunya, kado valentine untuk gadis incarannya saja ia masih belum bisa memutuskan akan memberikan apa." Ejek Theo dengan suara lantang.

"Stss... Theo!" Ujar Sang Pangeran Slytherin pada sahabatnya itu.

"Oh Merlin... VALENTINE...!" Ujar Harry tiba-tiba. Ketiga pria Slytherin yang mendengar perkataannya itu hanya saling bertukar pandangan penuh keheranan.

"Kenapa adikmu ini Draco ? " Tanya Blaise pada Draco

"Huh... Entahlah." Jawab Draco singkat.

"Terima Kasih kalian telah mengingatkanku." Harry pun menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi pada ketiganya.

"Huahahaha... Kasihan sekali adik iparku itu. Sepertinya aku harus mengusulkan dia untuk pindah kelain hati saja." Goda Draco

"Tanpa kau usulkan, sepertinya ia pasti sudah berencana pindah kelain hati, Draco." Ujar Harry lesu

Mendengar jawaban sang adik, Draco pun merasa tidak tega.

"Sudah bagaimana kau memberikan Ginny hadiah sebuah perhiasan, Harry. Bisa aku pastikan dia pasti suka."

"Hahaha Draco, jangan bilang kau berencana memberikan hadiah valentine sebuah perhiasan pada si bungsu ... " belum selesai Theo mengatakannya tangan pucat Draco telah berhasil lebih dulu menutup mulutnya.

"Awas, klo kau berani menyelesaikan kata-katamu itu Nott." Ancam Draco. Ya, hanya kakak beradik Malfoy-Potter serta kedua sahabat Draco ini yang tau siapa tepatnya gadis yang sangat dicintai Draco.

Harry akhirnya memutuskan akan membeli sebuah kalung untuk Narcissa & sebuah gelang untuk Ginny pada kunjungan Hogsmeade akhir pekan ini.

-o0o-

Harry tersenyum senang, sebuah kado berbungkus kertas kado bewarna hijau Slytherin & sebuah lagi yang berbungkus merah Gryffindor telah tersimpan dengan indahnya di kopernya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya pada kedua orang terkasihnya itu.

Tanggal 13 Februari malam, Harry sedang menuliskan kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Narcissa di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

_Dear Mum,_

_Happy Birthday._

_Terima kasih telah membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu._

_Semoga Mum selalu sehat agar bisa selalu bersama kami anak-anakmu, bersama Aku dan Draco. _

_Cium sayang _

_Anakmu __  
><em>Harry Potter <em>_

_"_Bagaimana Gin, apakah ada kata-kata yang harus aku tulis lagi ?" Tanya Harry pada kekasihnya yang duduk disebelahnya. Ginny hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ini tinggal disatukan dengan kado yang kemarin telah aku beli. Lalu besok aku tinggal menyuruh Hedwig untuk mengirimkannya." Ujar Harry sambil memanggil kado untuk ibunya itu.

"Harry, sepertinya ini sudah malam sebaiknya aku akan ke kamarku,"ujar Ginny sambil beranjak dari kursi di depan perapian, tapi sebuah tangan kokoh menahannya.

"Please, temani aku Gin." pinta Harry

Ginny yang masih kesal dan kecewa dengan kekasihnya yang melupakan hari valentine itu tidak mampu menolak dan kembali duduk di samping Harry.

Waktu pun beranjak menuju tengah malam, satu persatu anak-anak Gryffindor telah kembali ke kamar mereka, hanya sepasang kekasih ini yang masih setia duduk di depan perapian. Sang gadis telah tertidur dibahu sang pemuda.

Tepat tengah malam, Harry sang pemuda itu membangunkan kekasihnya.

"Ginny, bangun sayang." Ujarnya lembut.

"Oh, Harry ada apa ? Aku mengantuk." Ujar Ginny setelah beberapa kali dibangunkan Harry

"Happy valentine, sayang. Maaf beberapa hari yang lalu aku melupakan hari special ini." Ujar Harry sambil memberikan sebuah kado berbungkus kertas merah ke tangan Ginny

Ginny yang masih bingung & setengah mengantuk ini hanya terdiam menatap sebuah kado ditangannya.

"Bukalah Gin," pinta Harry. Ginny pun membuka kado tersebut, tak lama tampak olehnya sebuah gelang berantai putih nan indah.

Harry pun mengambil gelang itu dan memakaikanya pada Ginny.

"Happy valentine sweet heart." Ujar Harry sebelum memberikan sebuah ciuman pada Ginny.

"Harry, aku tidak bermimpikan ?" Tanya Ginny setelah Harry melepaskan ciumannya

"Entahlah, mungkin kau bermimpi, tapi kalau besok pagi gelang ini masih melingkar di tangan kananmu itu berarti kejadian malam ini nyata," Ujar Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Sana sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar kita masing-masing dan melanjutkan tidur." Usul Harry

-o0o-

Tanggal 14 Februari pagi. Ginny yang baru saja terbangun merasa ada sesuatu yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Ia pun teringat akan perkataan Harry tadi malam, Ginny lalu mengangkat tangannya & kemudian tersenyum.

Ginny pun bergegas bersiap-siap dan tak lama kemudian Ginny keluar kamar dan dilihatnya Harry sedang memanjat lukisan Nyonya Gendut.

Ginny berusaha mengejar Harry yang sedang berjalan menuju kandang burung hantu, untuk menugaskan Hedwig mengantarkan kado ulang tahun Narcissa Malfoy.

"Happy valentine, Harry." Ujar Ginny sambil memeluk Harry yang berhasil dikejarnya.

Harry hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata, "bukannya tadi malam kita telah merayakannya, Gin."

***TBC***

* * *

><p>Sorry kelamaan updatenya, habis kemaren kelamaan nyari info tanggal lahirnya Narcissa Malfoy, dan ternyata tidak ada di sumber manapun yang menyatakan tanggal lahir Narcissa Malfoy. Alhasil aku buat aja tanggal lahirnya Narcissa itu tgl 14 Februari tadinya mau milih tanggal 8 maret yg bertepatan dg international women's day (dan sekalian ultah mamaku juga *ih pamer*) tapi rasanya kurang seru.<p>

Dan udah sekitar satu minggu ini aku sedang asik dengan maenan baru *baca grup **pohon cerita* **(fanfic harpot yg dibuat secara kroyokan) ayo yg berminat baca ato ikutan nulis silahkan gabung aja ke grup facebook Pohon Cerita . Fanfic "**Ini kisah cintaku"** adalah fanfic yg awalnya aku mulai & insya Allah aku yang mengakhiri.

Nb : Hedwig tidak menjadi salah satu korban perang dalam ceritaku ini.

Sun-T ~ silahkan... semoga makin banyak cerita tentang Narcissa yg menjadi ibunya Harry seperti cerita Snape yg menjadi ayahnya Harry.

irlie & dmhp drarry lover ~ blom ada ide menuju ke sana tp semoga bisa aku realisasikan (walau sedikit sulit utk direalisasikan idemu itu drarry).

Vany Malfoy Cissy ~ hem... siapa yach ? klo aku aja boleh gak ? (huahahaha siap2 dileparin Tom Felton) LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Para Tokoh yang ada di sini adalah milik Our Queen Jk. Rowling. Fanfic ini kutulis hanya sebagai bukti kecintaan serta kerinduanku pada para tokoh Harry Potter.**

**Rated: T - Bahasa – Family – Harry Potter & Narcissa Malfoy**

* * *

><p>Bulan juni tinggal sebentar lagi, itu berarti sebentar lagi ulang tahun Draco.<p>

Harry ingin menggelar suatu perayaan, tapi ia tidak tau perayaan seperti apa yang harus ia gelar dalam rangka ulang tahun kakaknya itu.

-o0o-

Hari ulang tahun Draco makin dekat, akhirnya harry memutuskan untuk mengajak orang-orang terdekat Draco ikut dalam rencananya.

Oleh karena itu setelah kelas ramuan, Harry segera menemui Blaise & Nott di aula karena Harry tau siang ini keduanya pasti terpisah dari Draco yang mengambil mata pelajaran Telaah Muggle -sepertinya setelah menjadi saudara angkat dari seorang Halfblood & memiliki teman seorang muggleborn membuat Malfoy junior itu tertarik pada muggle.

"Hai Nott, Blaise." Tegur Harry ketika ia tiba di meja Slytherin.

"Hai, Harry," balas keduanya bersamaan.

"Draco sedang ada kelas telaah muggle, kalau kau mencari kakakmu itu," sambung Blaise

"Oh, tidak aku sedang mencari kalian berdua bukan kakakku." Jawab Harry

"Lalu, ada apa kau mencari kami?" Tanya Nott

"Begini sebentar lagi kan Draco berulang tahun, aku membuat suatu rencana untuk perayaan ulangtahunnya itu. Aku ingin kalian ikut dalam rencana yang aku buat." Ujar Harry

"Oke, kami akan ikut dalam rencanamu. Tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan secara detail apa yang kau rencanakan itu?" Ujar Nott penasaran.

"Hem, baiklah, sebenarnya rencanaku adalah..." Harry pun menjelaskan rencananya dengan suara perlahan.

"Aku setuju dengan rencanamu itu Harry, aku penasaran dengan ekspresi Draco. Semoga rencanamu berhasil." Terlihat Blaise sangat semangat dengan rencana Harry.

"Harry bagaimana kalo dia saja yang membawakan kue untuk Draco, malam itu?" Ujar Nott sambil tersenyum jahil ketika dilihatnya gadis yang beberapa waktu terakhir ini slalu menjadi pusat perhatian Draco

"Huahahaha... sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, Nott." Ketiga remaja laki-laki itu pun tertawa.

"Hei..." Panggil Harry sambil menghampiri sang gadis.

"Oke thanks yach," Harry pun kembali ketempat duduknya sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik yang ia pelajari dari sang kakak.

-o0o-

Setelah mengatakan rencananya pada Blaise & Nott, Harry pun masih harus menghubungi Narcissa untuk ikut serta dalam rencananya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Harry pun mengambil selembar perkamen & pena bulu serta botol tinta.

Harry terlihat sangat serius sekali menulis surat untuk ibunya itu.

Tak lama sudah terlihat Harry berjalan menuju kandang burung hantu untuk menugaskan Hedwig mengantarkan surat untuk ibunya itu.

Malam itu setelah makan malam, Harry melihat Hedwig pulang dengan membawa surat balasan dari ibunya itu.

_Hai Son, _

_Kau baik-baik sajakan? Bagaimana dengan kabar Kakakmu? Dia baik-baik juga bukan. _

_Mengenai rencanamu itu, Mum setuju. Mum akan mengikuti semua rencanamu itu Son._

_Jangan lupa nanti ceritakan pada Mum bagaimana reaksi Kakakmu.  
><em>

_Oh ya, nanti Mum titip hadiah ulang tahun untuk kakakmu yach, Son._

_Sampaikan salam Mum untuk Ginny, katakan pada kekasihmu itu Mum kangen padanya._

_Ibumu_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Usai membaca surat ibunya Harry pun tersenyum, rasanya ia tak sabar menanti tanggal 5 juni.

Ah, semoga kakaknya itu menyukai rencana yang ia buat.

TBC

* * *

><p>Buat yang penasaran kira-kira usaha Harry dalam rangka merayakan Ulang tahun Draco berhasil apa gak, plus buat yg penasaran sama cewek yg ditaksir Draco (spoiler) silahkan baca Fanficku yg Happy Birthday, Draco.<p>

**Thesadstoryofeurydice **Narcissa jadi ibunya Harry ? Why Not ? Snape aja bisa jadi ayahnya Harry. LOL. Waduh masih kurang panjang yach? *bikin cerita panjang itu gimana caranya? #mulaimikir2sendiri. Hm...enakan Ginny dibawa kemana yach?

**LalaNur GemasangkalaOke (LalaNur love Harry Potter)** Makasih udah suka, dicerita sebelah kamu mengira hubungan mereka shonen-ai yach? hihi... kan dijalan ceritanya udah dijelasin gimana hubungan mereka.

dan buat yang udah baca tapi gak ninggalin jejak thanks yach udah mau nyempetin baca *sayang kalian*

Akhir kata, ditunggu review-nya teman2 biar tulisanku bisa lebih bagus dari ini. *amin.


End file.
